


Synthesis

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s05e13 The Big Bang, F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you THINK Rory was doing all that time?;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synthesis

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 137  
> Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 16

The thing that had surprised Rory the most about being an Auton was how real everything felt. If he hadn't known, he would have thought he was a human.

Of course it felt real, he reminded himself. It had to be good enough to fool him into believing that he was the real Rory.

A week and a half into his chosen vigil, he decided to test exactly how good his artificial senses were. He leaned against the Pandorica, which was as close as he would get to Amy for millennia, and wrapped his (artificial) fingers around his (synthetic) cock.


End file.
